


Gone

by Creedslove



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedslove/pseuds/Creedslove
Summary: After his wife's passing, Victor tries to get the pieces back together





	1. 1

Victor held her hips with all the will he had within him, as his thrusts were deep and hard, burying himself inside of her with a longing and desperation it was so familiar to him. She squirmed and moaned as her own short, human-like nails, scratched down his back. Suddenly, a beautiful, breathtaking smile crossed her face. His heart skipped a beat, it always did things to him, seeing her so purely happy around him, almost like an angel. He felt her clench and melt around him, as her sweet nectar was all it took for him to find his own needed, begged release. It came with a roar, as his tight grip kept her body obsessively closer, almost as if he was afraid she would fade into the darkness of the room. His warm seed shot directly into her womb, maybe they could start something new, he thought to himself. His sharp teeth scraping her softly; her smooth, hypnotic skin felt like butter as he pierced through her flesh, marking her as his, once again. He was exhausted, his eyes instantly closing, while he fought to be awake. He felt Y/N, his kitten, shiver and wrapped strong arms around her.

_“Will you stay with me this time?”_

He asked her almost as in a plea, but ended up falling asleep before he could hear her answer.

                               ***

Victor woke up startled and his first instinct was to look around; but she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed in annoyance and disappointment, it had been a dream. A bittersweet, cruel dream. He felt her gaze on him and quickly stared back, only to find her beautiful, bright eyes that was always followed by that silly, wide smile.  _Immortalized_  in that picture. He took the frame in his hand and caressed the cold glass, he knew it was time to pay a visit.

Creed was just a big dark shadow walking across the graveyard. The cold wind making the hem of his long, black coat dance as he kept his head down, for once he wasn’t a predator, a dangerous animal, a threat to others. There, he was just another grieving soul. When he finally found it, he stopped in front of the grave he was looking for. The headstone was simple, with small letters carved by his bare claws it read:

_**“Y/N CREED** _

_**Loving wife”** _

He knelt and placed one single rose on it, it always reminded him of her, because both of them once carried the same  **scent**.


	2. 2

_**“Y/N Creed** _

_**Loving wife”** _

The rain insistently fell, making the sky even more grey as the cold breeze swirled through the leaves. Victor stood there, again, just a silent, dark frame among thousands of graves. No one to witness other than silent memories that haunted the place like sad ghosts who danced through the wind.

He stared at that one tombstone and swallowed hard. He hated coming to that place, not exactly the place, but the reason why he was there. It was painful and heartbreaking, but it still made him feel somehow closer. It was better than staying at home, there, things only overwhelmed him and his senses more and more. Everything reminded him of her, and at the same time her scent started to fade, it was still too strong whenever he entered the house again, reminding him of what he almost had.

“I-I…” He sighed and interrupted himself; Victor always felt stupid for doing that every time. But it eased his pain, for some reason it did and he would keep doing it.

“I… I miss you, Y/N…”

And God knows he did. He thought of her every minute of his day. Either as a memory or just wondering what she would do or think of certain things;

“I always dream of you… we are together again…”

He confessed out loud, and shook his head, anyone could see Victor Creed was only a shadow of himself; most would say this is for the best, but what it took him, that just haunted him.

“Anyway, I hope you and the cub are in a better place now…”

He usually avoided thinking of that specifically. The way her baby bump wasn’t even showing yet when she was gone, just shattered his heart even more.

As always, he knelt in front of her grave and placed one beautiful, single red rose there. He looked down, letting one single tear run down his face. He hated that, emotional bullshit wasn’t his thing, but he still remembered how he used to make fun of the frail for being so emotional, if he had any clue of what would happen, he would’ve cherished all those moments.

“I’d rather celebrate it in a different way, somewhere else…” His clawed fingers traced her engraved name.

“Happy Anniversary, kitten…“ He dried his tears

"I love you..”


End file.
